In some cases, a Push to Talk (PTT) service may provide an arbitrated service for two or more users that engage in a communication. For example, a user in a group call may request permission to transmit media, e.g., voice, video, or other multi-media contents. In some cases, the user may request the permission by pressing a button on a device, which sends a request to a server. The server may determine whether to grant the user permission to transmit and send a grant message to the user. Examples of PTT service may include the Mission Critical PTT (MCPTT) service that may be suitable for mission critical scenarios. In some cases, the MCPTT service may use The Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) transport communication mechanisms provided by the Evolved Packet System (EPS) architectures to establish, maintain, and terminate the actual communication paths among the users. In some cases, the MCPTT service may use non-3GPP access technologies and architectures (e.g., based on a dispatcher and/or administrator interface). Examples of PTT service may also include non-mission critical PTT services.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.